


Magic Snow

by Melime



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: A nice walk around the woods, magic snow falling.





	Magic Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Magia da Neve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314942) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)
  * Translation into Français available: [Neige magique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511635) by [Aralek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek)



The afternoon was cold, but not too cold, pleasant enough that they didn’t need a coat to walk outside. A lovely weather for a walk around the woods, now that they knew they were safe there.

Helena hugged her girlfriend from behind, resting her chin on the top of her head. “Anything wrong, my love?”

She sighed, relaxing her body against Helena’s. “I was just thinking about home. Chicago, that is. Where I come from.”

“Oh,” Helena said. “Do you miss it?”

“Yes, but I’m also glad I was brought here. Despite every time we almost died, I’m glad that I got to meet you,” she said, holding one of the hands that Helena had against her chest.

Helena kissed her on the top of the head. “You have changed my life in a way I never thought it was possible. I too am glad that you came here to rescue me.”

She blushed, that wouldn’t be how she would describe it. Helena was the one who rescued her, but there would be no way of arguing that, so she just changed the subject. “You know, back at home we would have snow by this time of the year.”

“Is that so?” Helena said. “Do you like the snow?

“I always found it so beautiful.”

Helena smiled deviously. “You should have said something earlier.” She raised one of her hands, still keeping her fingers locked with her girlfriend’s with the other.

“What are you going to do?”

Helena whispered an incantation under her breath, and snow started to fall from the sky. Slowly, and faint enough not to be too cold, but it added to the view.

“That’s amazing! I didn’t know you could do that.”

“There’s a lot about my magic that you still don’t know,” Helena said. “Although I’m afraid that most of it is rather destructive.”

“That’s not all your magic can do. You’ve proved already that it can be used to protect, to defend, to create.”

“I’m afraid that’s all you, you always see the best in me, even when I can’t believe it.”

“Then I’ll just have to keep reminding you until you start to believe it.”

They felt silent, admiring the snow. At that moment, while they were together, everything was just right.

**Author's Note:**

> My first lovestruck fic! Made to accompany this [drawing](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2e027e1f4abc6123262b0634b5035f68/tumblr_p296a8ZzS81rwpat9o1_540.jpg), which I hesitate to call art. Let's just say I'm a better writer than artist.


End file.
